fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 6
Two months after the events of Fight for All... The New Battle Brawlers are gathered in Michael and Matthew’s front yard''' Jorge) You’re going down Nathan! Nathan) You sure about that? Jorge) No! Nathan) Thanks for the spoiler :D Jorge) What spoiler? The only one I know is me winning. Nathan) No, the only after your next line. '''Jorge) I have a line? DIRT HIM WILDA! Ability Activate! *Flare Wilda throws piles of dirt at Flash Ingram* Michael) O_O Stop, you’re ruining my lawn! Nathan) What lawn? I didn’t even know you had a lawn! Michael) I HAD a lawn, but now it’s all over your Ingram! Matthew) >:O Ingram) You all think I’m fine? Try being buried under a lawn! Wilda) Waiting and waiting, Nathan is crazy for not calling an ability then. Nathan) Ability activate! Wind Reflector! *Ingram blasts the lawn onto Wilda* Wilda) *Covered in dirt* It’s on! Jorge) Wilda, throw the dirt back! ( Wilda shakes himself off, then picks dirt up and throws it at Ingram ) Nathan) Wind Blower! ( Ingram Dodges the dirt, and flies into Wilda ) ( Wilda holds Ingram against himself ) Jorge) Ability Activate! Earth Thrower! *Wilda throws Ingram into the air* Nathan) Ability Activate! Wind Breaker! *Ingram fires a beam of wind at Wilda* Jorge) Ability Activate! Earth Reflector! *Wilda pulls an earthly shield out of the ground and protects himself* ( Wilda’s earthly shield doesn’t stand a chance against the winds, as it easily breaks ) ( Wilda feels a windy beam, damaged when he escapes ) Michael) This is for my lawn! *Throws Meta Dragonoid* Ability Activate! Meta Hammer! *Meta Dragonoid smashes Wilda to the ground* ( Wilda returns to his ball form ) Nathan) Told you about the spoiler. Ability Activate! Wind- *A seagull poops on Nathan’s head* Michael, Matthew, Jorge, Taylor, and Fabia) ...HAHAHAHA! XD Nathan) … D: ( Everyone still laughs ) ( Nathan pulls out a frying pan ) Matthew) He has a frying pan! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! Michael) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Fabia) *Facepalm* ( Nathan runs towards Matthew and Michael ) Michael) O_O *Runs from Nathan* Taylor) Ability Activate! Aqua Blast! *Mutant Elfin fires a blast of water at Ingram* ( Ingram gets hit and turns to his ball form ) Taylor) Ability Activate! Water Bomb! *Elfin throws a huge ball of water towards Meta Dragonoid* Michael) O_O Ability Activate! Meta Reflector! *Meta Dragonoid reflects the huge water ball* ( Matthew sends an army of seagulls on Nathan, who then begins to bat away the seagulls with his frying pan ) ( The huge ball of water hits Nathan and the seagulls ) ( An odd seagull takes Percival from Matthew ) ( The seagull flies away, swallowing Percival ) ( Percival comes out of his ball form, killing the seagull like that ) '''''BOOM! Nathan) SOMEBODY WAS SHOT! Matthew) Nice one, Percy! Percy) What are you talking about? That boom wasn’t me. ( An old man with a black item walks closer to the group of kids ) Nathan) INSIDE EVERYONE, INSIDE! STATE OF EMERGENCY! WE’RE IN DANGER! Fabia) Whatever. Matthew) O_O There’s a guy walking toward us! STRANGER DANGER! I NEED AN ADULT!!! Nathan) INSIDE! *Chases Matthew inside with a frying pan* ( Everyone but Michael and Fabia run inside the house with their Bakugan in their ball forms ) ( The old man slowly walks towards Michael and Fabia ) Michael) Bored, boring, bored, boring, so very bored. Fabia) Quit complaining! There must be SOMETHING you want to do. Michael) Ms. Fabia, there’s nothing. Fabia) Don’t address me as “Ms.”! DX Michael) *While speaking in a sarcastic tone* Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess! Fabia) Don’t make me flip you! I sent Dan Kuso home crying with a bruise on his... I’d rather not talk about it. Michael) I kno- Flip me! I’m sorry! ( The old man waves and walks by on a cane ) Fabia) Those scaredy cats. Nathan) *Back outside* It was only a cane! :D Taylor) YAY! Michael) Where’s Matthew? Taylor) *Looks at Nathan* Nathan... Nathan) Hehehe... ( Jorge comes out, pulling Matthew outside ) Michael) :O NATHAN! *Stands up* YOU HIT MATTHEW WITH YOUR FRYING PAN! Nathan) Hehehe...No...Hehehe... ( The sky flashes ) BOOM! ( The ground begins to shake ) Jorge) EARTHQUAKE! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ( Houses begin to collapse ) Michael) O_O WHAT THE H*LL’S GOING ON?! Matthew) *Rubs his head* OUR NEIGHBO- *Gets hit by a frying pan, knocked out again* Nathan) Hehehe... ( The sky brightens up with many colors ) Nathan) Pretty colors! Sky looks pretty! ( Jorge slaps Nathan ) Jorge) No frying pan atta- *Gets hit by a frying pan and is knocked out* ( Michael, Nathan, Fabia, and Taylor suddenly faint ) Hours later, Michael, Nathan, Fabia, Taylor, Matthew, and Jorge wake up to their destroyed neighborhood... Nathan) *Depressed* Our homes are destroyed now! D: Matthew) This NEVER would’ve happened back on the farm! Jorge) You lived on a farm? Matthew) Nope! :3 Nathan) *Depressed even more* Look at my favorite tree. It was uprooted...IT WAS MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVORITE TREE! Michael: Who... WHO COULD’VE DONE THIS?!? ( Michael’s neighborhood is now mountainous ) Nathan) Michael, we need to avenge our home! HOORAH! Random Person) O rly? Michael) SHUT UP, ICE! Ice Cube) I’m typing. Nathan) I...I...MY FRYING PAN IS GONE! DX Random Tree) I saw it go into the sky. :| Nathan) *Gasp* I’m seeing things! I’M CRAAAAAAAZY! Random Tree) ‘Course you’re seeing things. THAT’S WHY YOU HAVE EYES! ( Jorge smacks Nathan back to reality ) Nathan) … Random Tree) I’m still here >:D Nathan) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Random Tree) H*** YESH. Nathan) I’m just dreaming... *Smacks self* Random Tree) *SOMEHOW gets legs and kicks Nathan* ( The random tree turns into smoke, then fades away ) Michael) What are we going to do?! Matthew) I DUNNO, TWELVE?!? Michael) … Matthew) What? :3 Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 7 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 6 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Fight Series